endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/M150 Danilov
'' The Second Heavy Armor was one of the best-trained and well-equipped armored divisions in the Global Defense Initiative. It consisted of six regiments, each of which consisted of six battalions. Two of the battalions were support, two were mixtures of mechanized infantry and armor, and the remaining two were full armor battalions. Each full armor battalion had six companies: three of mixed Predator MBTs, Pitbulls, Slingshots, and Shatter SBTs, and three more consisting of Mammoth-27 HBTs. Each Mammoth company had thirty of the HBTs. Regimental command sections had another forty, twenty under the regimental commander and twenty under the regiment commander's second.'' The arithmetic was quite simple. The GDI Second Heavy Armor Division fielded well past ''a thousand ''Mammoth-27s. "Kick in the balls" did not '''begin' ''to describe what awaited anyone stupid enough to get in their way - Tiberium Wars, Chapter Fifteen: Desperation It's ten meters long (please exclude the protruding four-meter-long railgun), six meters wide, and four meters tall(excluding the cluttered top of the turret). Named after IOR General Denis Danilov of WW3, who commanded a T-150 Company consisting of a grand total of eight tanks, yet managed to destroy half of the 1st Armored Division in Cologne- Old Ironsides lost thirty M505s in ten minutes, not to mention the other casualties. 1 SECRET WEAPON Capacity Does a Super-heavy tank need to carry dismounts? Sensors The M150 is equipped with a binocular E/O, Thermal and LADAR drive suite in the front. It uses nine other E/O cameras situated around the vehicle to give its operators a 360-degree view around the tank. Each hatch is also equipped with an independent E/O camera. The M150's turret carries a laser designator, a LADAR, a binocular E/O suite, thermal imaging and a radar rangefinder for its main gun, an X-band AESA and independent E/O-Thermal optics for its two secondary weapons, and has basic IFF interrogation, E/O cameras, Thermal optics and radar rangefinders for its Point Defense weaponry. Anti-Surface Weaponry MAWS A-100 Normally found on Invincible-class Cruisers, HASF designed the M150 around the possibility of taking the massive gun and putting it onto the ground to shoot through whatever the enemy may field. The MAWS A-100 100mm Railgun accelerates a sabot-fitted 30mm x 500mm Ferric-Tungsten round to 4000meters per seconds, providing it with the kinetic punch to shred any tank in the world- even with a concrete wall or two in the way. The gun is liquid-nitrogen cooled, hydraulic-clamped, and draws on a dedicated miniature LFTR. AOS 40 40mm Gatling (2) The AOS 40 is a tried-and-tested veteran of WW3. After a slight modernization in 2047, the AOS 40 is now at the forefront of HASF Gatling gun technology, able to spit out 1200 40mm rounds in a minute. Its barrels are now rated for one million rounds before replacement, and a new air cooler allows it to cool off much faster than its predecessor. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HEPF, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. The M150 mounts two of these on either side of the turret. M302 RWS The M302 Remote Weapon System is an individually-operated defensive weapon designed to be mounted upon tanks. It houses an entire M302 7-barrel Gatling firing 7mm AP rounds at over 6,000 rounds per minute. Shreds infantry dumb enough to come close to this tank. PDM To provide the M150 with an infantry roaster, it has a Point Defense Microwave on top of its turret to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry AOS 40 40mm Gatling (2) The AOS 40 is a tried-and-tested veteran of WW3. After a slight modernization in 2047, the AOS 40 is now at the forefront of HASF Gatling gun technology, able to spit out 1200 40mm rounds in a minute. Its barrels are now rated for one million rounds before replacement, and a new air cooler allows it to cool off much faster than its predecessor. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HELP, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. The M150 mounts two of these on either side of the turret. Upgrades Weaponry AAM-1 Pods To give the M150 something with greater range than the dual AOS 40s, two pods carrying three 127mm SL-AAM-1 Hornets can be attached to the side of each AOS. The AAM-1 Hornet is a very accurate specific-IR band-seeking missile that is used by aircraft to engage other aircraft or even other missiles. Very effective against both heavily armored aircraft and thick-skinned missiles. Maximum range is 16 km from the ground. Protection CCDK-A A sad fact of life is that once a Danilov appears on the battlefield, everyone shoots at it. Even if there is a HMCP IV5 Gaan in the area. That is the reason why HASF provides its M150s with the Advanced version of the Close Combat Defense Kit, fitting ablative-coated Supramolecular plastic-Kevlar plating as side skits, rear skirts, turret fenders and spaced gun armor. ElRA is also fitted to the front glasis of the M150, making it even more impenetrable. Protection M150 Danilovs are covered in multiple layers of protection. Passive protection consists of Next Generation Composite plating with Depleted Uranium and Osmium inserts. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Active protection consists of a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets (six of them for the M150) that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. Last but not least, the M150 even has two M302 CIWS turrets- each a 1600-tube 16000-round 9mm Metal Storm close defense weapon that is able to shred just about any incoming projectile. They find and fire on their targets via rotating back-to-back AESAs. Locomotion The rumbling grew more pronounced, and now it was noticeable - as were the distant, almost unheard cheers from the northern wall. Eyes turned north - or at least, those not locked on the chaos before them - and they saw a cloud of dust rising above the Pentagon, and could now acutely feel the roar and thunder of the shivering soil beneath their feet. The first of them came into view through the smoke and debris, crunching over shattered tanks and buggies, grinding corpses under its treads, and the pair of titanic cannons in its main turret spat twin bolts of judgment that split a pair of Scorpions down the middle. Then they could see another. And another. ''And another. ''They spoke, rippling bursts of fury that blew armored vehicles to flaming debris. "Armor!" screamed one of the GDI soldiers, both hands shooting up in the air in wild joy as another deafening explosion echoed across the grounds of the Pentagon, and more massive forms rumbled through the dust and smoke. They were a storm of steel, ceramic, chobham, and hypervelocity railgun shells, a slow moving hurricane of fury and blood and engines and explosive death. - Tiberium Wars, Chapter Sixteen: Unrivaled. To solve the mobility problems that plagued super-heavy tank plans of WW2, the M150 Danilov runs on two independent miniature LFTRs, each powering one side of the tank (two sets of tracks). They provide a steady output of one Kilowatt per second each, and recharge a massive Lithium-Ion high-energy-density block that sits just on top of the chassis when their energy is not required. Each track is is independently housed, and has two hub motors powering each drivewheel, for a total of 16 motors. The hub motors are able to pump out 250 horsepower each, providing the tank with 4000 horses to move around a 250 ton mass spread out on four individual meter-wide tracks four meters long. Potent enough to bring the mammoth to a healthy 60 kmph on land- it doesn't dare try to get onto overpasses or bridges. Category:Blog posts